


So Excited To Meet Us

by 4QuietRyt3r



Category: Blue Bloods (TV), Holby City, Law & Order: SVU, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Doctor Jamie Reagan (paramedic/doctor) not cop this time., Double Pregnancy, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, beware ducks, graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 03:10:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/pseuds/4QuietRyt3r
Summary: Sonny was scared to tell Peter about his pregnancy. But when he tells him about his pregnancy, Peter is excited that he’s going to be a father. Sonny still determine to work, continues through his pregnancy. He still works the cases.Then goes to court for a testimony and with Amanda to keep him company while Peter is doing a case. Sonny thought it was false labor until while waiting, his water breaks. Now he is either going to tell Peter he’s in labor, or will he try to keep it quiet throughout the court? Mpreg, male lactation, graphic birth. Don’t like, no one is forced to read this story.





	So Excited To Meet Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sometimesimeow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sometimesimeow/gifts), [Thepresidentofrussia23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepresidentofrussia23/gifts).

> Still add this, enjoy, read and review. If not please no harsh comments, no one is forced to read this story.

So Excited To Meet Us

By 4QuietRyt3r

* * *

.Disclaimer.

I don’t own anything, these characters belong to the TV show, Law and Order: SVU. It’s owned by the writers and people who put together the Law and Order: SVU. I don’t own the baby either.

These are for two people who inspired me and I would like to gift them, I hope this story is okay and that you all enjoy this story.

For Thepresidentofrussia23, you helped inspire this idea and I hope you enjoy this story and gift.

For sometimesimeow, I hope this story and surprise gift is okay. I hope you enjoy this story and gift. I hope you both enjoy this story.

[Still add this, enjoy, read and review this story. If not, please no harsh comments, no one is forced to read this story]

.Summary.

Sonny was scared to tell Peter about his pregnancy. But when he tells him about his pregnancy, Peter is excited that he’s going to be a father. Sonny still determine to work, continues through his pregnancy. He still works the cases.

Then goes to court for a testimony and with Amanda to keep him company while Peter is doing a case. Sonny thought it was false labor until while waiting, his water breaks. Now he is either going to tell Peter he’s in labor, or will he try to keep it quiet throughout the court? Mpreg, male lactation, graphic birth. Don’t like, no one is forced to read this story.

* * *

Prologue

Sonny was puking in the toilet at his and Peter’s apartment. He was hoping that his so called flu bug was stress because of a recent case. Before he was able to say it’s stress because while going upstairs, a gun was held to his forehead.

But Liv helped by shooting the guy before he could blow Sonny’s brains out. He walked out and when Liv was out of an ear shot, he ended up running to the back of his car and puking up his lunch.

Lunch was great in.

But now lunch is worse coming out of his mouth.

Sonny ended up dry heaving for nearly ten minutes. He pants, and rinses his mouth. Wiping his mouth, he looks to see he’s pale and has dark circles under his eyes.

Sighing, he decided to take a shower and he look to see it’s nearly seven. Which means he has an hour before work. While walking to work, he decided to wait on having breakfast because his stomach is still rolling.

He’s not going to puke. But he wasn’t too sure. While coming in, he notice that Liv is busy and is early. Sonny decided to work on his paperwork. While working he felt his head throb slightly from pain.

Sonny decided to let his head rest on the coolness of the desk, hoping this will help his stomach and head.

He could point out the case stressed him out but Amanda points out that it was two months ago. While Sonny is occupied to not puke, Amanda comes in with coffee and a doughnut to eat.

Amanda sees that Sonny seems to be sleeping, she was about to gently shake him when he groans, and ends up drying heaving in the trash can. Grabbing quickly, she gets him ginger ale for his stomach.

Sonny rasps, “Thank you.”

Amanda asks, “What’s wrong? Why puking?”

Sonny pants, “Probably just stressed. For now I’m just doing some paperwork I have left.”

Amanda looks, “So far your caught up on paperwork. For now let’s wait to see if Liv has a case.”

Sonny nods and continues to take sips of his ginger ale. When Liv comes out with Fin.

Liv says, “Guy murder occurred, and be prepared to have spare clothes, this is a really grizzly murder.”

Amanda says, “Good plenty of blood and guts for us, right Sonny.”

Sonny slowly nods, while hoping the ginger ale he was drinking stays in his stomach. Amanda notice that Sonny is little green, but he seemed ready to go. Maybe some air will help for him.

While driving, Sonny let his head stay on the window to cool down, happy that Amanda isn’t talking about the crime scene. Then as they get there, Sonny finished the ginger ale. He then walks to the to crime scene and sees the blood and victim rotting on the grass.

His stomach churned violently causing him to run to the back of the car and puke up the ginger ale. Amanda notices Sonny go green at the sight of the body and go to the back of the car.

Fin wonders, “Can’t stand the sight of the body?”

Amanda says, “I’ll go talk to him.”

Amanda races over to see Sonny puking, she rubs his back as he wipes his mouth.

Sonny felt someone rubbing his back, and sees that it’s Amanda. Then he is left panting and wipes his mouth. Amanda finally stops rubbing his back.

“Stress this bad a body gets you gagging?”

Sonny was about to answer when he felt lightheaded and dizzy as he starts to see blackspots in his vision. Amanda is worried he’s going pale and glad they are on sidewalk, helps him to the ground, using his coat as a Liv comes in.

Liv sees this, “What happen? I’ve called an ambulance to come in.”

Amanda puts a cold cloth on his forehead, trying to get Sonny to wake up. He’s unconscious and not waking up.

Liv says, “Okay, for now let’s wait for an ambulance to come in.”

Amanda nods, “Okay.”

Sonny opens his eyes, wincing at the pain and sees that Amanda is hovering over him. Peter who was called in by Liv that Sonny collapsed at the crime scene.

Peter kneels, “Babe, what’s wrong? Why didn’t you tell me your were going to work?”

Sonny pants, “I did.”

Peter wonders, “When?”

Sonny says, “Now, can I please go back to work.”

He tries to get up, but groans as a dizzy spell hits him. Sonny ends up with his head between his legs. Peter rubs his back, helping him breathe through this.

Peter continues to rub his back as a paramedic comes in, and checks to see he’s dehydrated and looks exhausted. Then Peter recognizes the eyes and hair.

The facial features are that show that the paramedic is Jamie Reagan, who told Sonny, he didn’t want to be a cop and wanted to be different and is a paramedic and doctor.

Jamie checks, “What’s wrong?”

Sonny with eyes shut groans, “I was puking this morning.”

Amanda adds, “And ten minutes ago, I think it’s more than just stress.”

Jamie looks, “Okay, but for now I’ll have him taken in for blood work and urine samples.”

Sonny is carried by Peter to the stretcher and taken to the ambulance. While hooking Sonny to an IV line, he winces, not liking the needles, which is why he always wants a trip to the hospital as a last resort.

Jamie looks, “Okay, we are taking him in and I’ll be his doctor and check him out, anything else I should know?”

Sonny blushes, “I’m late.”

Jamie thinks, “Late as in…Okay. I’ll have a look at your chart and have the blood and urine taken to the lab.”

Sonny slightly nods as Jamie takes the blood and urine. He looks to see that Sonny hasn’t been for a bit and is also overdue for a pelvic check. Then after that, he looks to see that the blood work and urine is being processed and for now he’s got other patients to check out.

Peter sits near Sonny, who is in a hospital gown and sweatpants, he looks as Sonny starts sleeping.

Peter wonders, “What if Sonny is pregnant?”

He looks to see Sonny waking up.

Sonny yawns as Jamie knocks. Sonny knows he hasn’t seen Jamie in a while and sees that Jamie is pregnant. And seems to be coming in with the blood and urine lab results.

Jamie says, “Okay, so two things. One I need another urine sample for this test. But also Sonny I see you are due for a pelvic exam.”

Sonny winces, “Can’t we avoid that?”

Jamie shakes his head, “Sorry, believe me I still had that done and being pregnant didn’t stop that.”

Sonny takes the cup and Peter could tell he’s scared and wants to handle this alone. Peter decided to grab some ginger ale and crackers for Sonny. He knows that Sonny wants to tell him when he’s ready.

He just hopes it’s nothing serious.

Sonny gives him the pee cup glad that Peter left to work because he’s scared already. Then while waiting, Jamie helps by having Sonny remove his pants and then after that, Jamie instructs him.

Despite the explanation Sonny winces and groans as Jamie works as fast as he can. Then removes the speculum to Sonny’s relief.

Jamie then looks to see that the pregnancy test is positive. And his hCG results in blood work indicate he’s nearly two months pregnant.

Sonny sits and winces.

“What’s going on? Am I dying? Cancer?”

Jamie sits down to relieve some back pain.

Sonny wonders, “How far along are you?”

Jamie admits, “Four months, but it’s because I’ve been on my feet all day.”

Sonny nods, “So what’s the verdict.”

Jamie reads, “You’re bloodwork indicates your nearly two months pregnant. Before you stick your fingers in your ear and run away. I’m sure you’re pregnant.”

Sonny is stunned, “Why, why me? Peter, how will he react? Can I go to work, please. I need the distraction.”

Jamie nods, and hugs his friend, who is scared. Sonny asks to do an ultrasound to show he’s pregnant. Now he’s starting to wish he called Peter to come back in.

Sonny wipes his tears as Jamie shows him his baby. After printing five pictures, he goes to leave, after collecting his prescription for his prenatal pills. He puts his hand to his baby belly. Where the baby is growing, he goes to work where Amanda is working.

Amanda sees Sonny, “Hey aren’t you supposed to be relaxing?”

Sonny yawns, “I’m okay, for now I wanted to wait for Peter.”

Amanda says, “I guessed pregnancy.”

Sonny wipes his eyes, “Well since I passed out in front of you. You deserve to learn first.”

Amanda says, “You’re pregnant.”

Sonny shows his first ultrasound. Amanda hugs Sonny, putting her hand on his baby belly where the baby is growing.

Amanda lets him sit down as she goes back to her desk to see that Peter is coming in. Sonny hugs Peter, who is secretly given the ultrasound.

Sonny was worried about Peter’s reaction, then Peter shows it Sonny. Peter smiles and kisses Sonny. Sonny ends up sobbing, as Peter hugs him.

He blames his hormones as Peter comforts him.

Sonny cries, “I’m so glad you are happy.”

Peter kisses him, “I’m sorry happy that we are having a baby.”

Sonny moved him away as he pukes in the trash can as Liv comes in with coffee in her hand. Peter rubs his back.

Before he said it was flu.

Now it’s just morning sickness.

* * *

Nine Months Pregnant

Sonny yawns while getting ready. He was allowed, only because he begged Amanda with the promise of only light work. While walking, he decided to wear jeans and sweatshirt and undershirt button up.

He winces, these false contractions are a pain.

While getting ready, Peter comes in and helps him with his socks and shoes.

Peter looks up, “You sure you want to come?”

Sonny frowns, “I’m going to go to court. I need to take this paperwork to Liv at work. Please don’t make me stay home.”

Peter watches as Sonny cradles his belly, while pleading, so Peter sighs and sits next to Sonny.

“Okay, so for now I’ll be getting ready for court, and you, well do what you usually like to do.”

Peter and Sonny kisses as Sonny grunts while Peter helps him up. Jamie had his baby girl when Sonny was five months pregnant. Right now baby Dominic is doing good while Jamie admitted while breastfeeding him, he seems to like biting his pectoral.

But it only last a few seconds.

Then he takes a cab while the cabby takes him to work, he started to doze off the sound of the horn got his attention. Cabby has him there, as Amanda was typing the last of her paperwork when she sees Sonny waddle in.

Amanda smirks, “Sonny really?”

Sonny sits down, “I’m only here to turn in my paperwork and besides Peter has court. I’m going there, if you’ll company me there.”

Amanda looks, “Yeah, since I have to testify in that case, so how’s the baby?”

Sonny winces, “Kicking my left side. Right now I think there is a bruise there.”

Sonny stands and moves up his shirt, showing his baby belly and the bruise that’s there. Amanda moves her hand where the bruise is. The baby seems to like the touch and kicks where Amanda’s hand is.

Sonny winces, “I guess this their way of saying hi. Come on, let’s go to court.”

Amanda looks at her watch, “For now let’s wait, I need to turn in my mine and yours paperwork.” 

Sonny winces while waiting, these false contractions seem to hit him today, he was pacing for nearly an hour before going back to sleep. Even Peter is worried about him.

Sonny assured him he’s fine.

Peter comes in, “I came to see if Amanda is ready for doing testimony.”

Sonny winces, and Peter sees this.

“Just back pain babe.”

Amanda comes back in, “Let’s go to court Sonny.”

Sonny nods as Peter helps him up, leading the two to his car, Sonny was excited and scared about meeting their baby. He and Peter have been trying to find if the baby is a boy or girl. But the baby seems to be keeping their gender a secret.

While going inside, Sonny goes to pee, it seems like his bladder is the kick board. Then as they go inside the court room, Sonny winced at the back pain. Peter his him hold the hand railing while giving him a back massage since they are waiting for the defense attorney. The defendant is making Sonny uncomfortable, while Peter rubs his back.

Then helps Sonny sit down.

Defense attorney sees Sonny and looks at his baby belly with disgust. Sonny ignores him as he winces, why are these false contractions keep hitting now.

Amanda rubs his back as she called to the stand. These false contractions really are annoying. While observing, he was able to notice that the defendant seemed more staring at Sonny.

He had to fight the urge to give the guy he’s his number one fan with his middle finger.

Amanda was finished when the false contractions get more intense as the court continues. He forces himself to clamp his mouth as he winces.

Then as it gets closer causing him to nearly gasps.

He puts his elbows on the chair and his hands on his head.

Amanda notices and hisses, “You better tell me this isn’t labor.”

Sonny silently cries, “I’m sorry. You think I planned to go into labor during court.”

Amanda wraps her arm around him, “What do you want me to do?”

Sonny groans, “Rub my back while I kneel. These contractions are getting intense.”

Amanda helps him kneel as he lets his head on the handrail as Amanda rubs his back as best as she can.

Peter can hear someone groaning quietly and turns to see Sonny on his knees. He then whispers, “You in labor babe?”

Sonny groans and nods. Peter rubs the side of his face, and then Peter gets up.

“Your honor, recess is requested by the people.”

Defense attorney glares, “It is not the Defense Attorney’s fault that the Prosecutor’s boyfriend has to pee every ten minutes.”

Peter explains, “No more like there is a guest ready to come to court.”

Sonny groans, “Now can I yell in pain Amanda?”

Amanda rubs his back, “Sure we have their attention.”

Judge watches as Amanda helps Detective Carisi Stone, who grunts, and cups his baby belly. Holding the handrail, Amanda rubs his back. Even Judge could see that the he is in agony and in labor.

Judge says, “Would the bailiff escort the jury back and have an ambulance come to the court room?”

Defense attorney says, “He’s faking it.”

Sonny glares, “DOES IT LOOK LIKE I’M FAKING THE PAIN OF GLASS BEING DRAGGED UP AND DOWN. PLEASE THIS ISN’T A GAG. JUST GIVE HIM RECESS.”

Peter says, “Judge, he’s is agony.”

Judge says, “Okay, everyone clear the court room while I reschedule court.”

Peter says, “Babe can you make it to the door?”

Sonny tries and groans, shaking his head.

Jamie, who was called in, came inside, “I hear we need a doctor.”

Sonny wonders, “How?”   
Jamie points, “I was called in to testify to a case. Danny needed me since I was the substitute medical examiner.”

Sonny groans, “Look can I just something for the pain?”

Jamie sees, “I’ll lower your pants and check to see what the dilation is.”

Sonny holds the railing, wincing as Jamie checks to see his dilation. Jamie could see he’s six centimeters. Jamie helps pull his pants up as Peter helps him sit down.

Sonny winces and holds onto the railing.

Peter says, “Your really in labor?”

Sonny says, “No maybe tomorrow because I have to paint my nails and do my hair. HOW ABOUT YES IDIOT.”

Sonny groans and pants, “I’m sorry, these contractions hurt. Just get Amanda’s gun and shot me.”

Judge comes in, “Bad news, the ambulance is going to be late because there is a car accident.”

Sonny groans, “Perfect, this is just getting better by the hour.”

Jamie asks, “Did your water break?”

Sonny shakes his head, “No.”

Judge says, “Okay, can you take Detective Carisi Stone to an empty room?”

Peter turns to Sonny, and picks him up. Sonny groans, burying his face, not liking that he’s taking him in view of people to see him. Peter grunts but takes him to an empty room near the court room.

He then grunts, feeling something inside him pop as he set down, Sonny grunts and pants.

He turns to Jamie, “Any chance you could I don’t know. KILL ME NOW.”

Peter says, “Babe, we are in court.”

Judge was waiting as defense attorney was demanding to talk to the Judge. While the two are talking, they hear yelling.

Sonny yells, “I DON’T CARE IF THIS IS WHERE THE CLERK GETS TO HAVE STRIPPER NIGHT, AHHH.”

Peter says, “Pant with me honey.”

Sonny sobs and pants.

Judge says, “And he’s suffering without any pain medication.”  
Jamie looks, “I’ll check your dilation.”

Sonny winces as Jamie lowers his pants and checks his dilation. Eight centimeters.”

Amanda comes in, “Defense attorney is demanding a mistrial but for now Judge is negotiating a new trial date.”

Peter says, “I better go talk to them. Can you stay with Sonny?”

Amanda nods, and Peter leaves, determine to return back quickly. While helping him, he then uses the table as to hold him as Jamie checks his dilation.

Jamie looks as Peter comes in.

“Judge has resent a new trial date. For now let’s go deliver this baby.”

Jamie looks, “Okay, on the next contraction. Give me a big push.”

Peter sits behind holding Sonny.

Sonny groans, “I’m scared.”

Peter kisses the side of his head despite being sweaty, he is going to help his husband through this.

Sonny grunts as he bears down hard on the next contraction, pushing hard, screaming as he felt the baby move down. He pants, hating the white hot searing pain.

Jamie says, “Okay, give me a big push.”

Sonny grunts and pushes hard, feeling the baby get closer and closer to leaving his body.

Jamie says, “Okay on the next contraction pant.”

Sonny frowns and forces himself to pant while cursing words even Peter was surprised Sonny would use. Then he screams as he feels the baby’s head leave his body. He could feel the baby continue as he bears down hard, causing him to grunt as the baby turns.

Judge comes in, “I’m sorry Mr. Stone, but unfortunately there is another case will be that day. I could only get you another thirty minutes.”

Sonny glares, “I’m supposed to give birth on schedule.”

Jamie looks, “Okay give me a big push.”

Sonny groans, and bears down hard, feeling the baby turn, feeling a shoulder pop out. Sonny cries and screams as the baby continues to leave his body.

Jamie looks, “Okay last push.”

Sonny shakes his head, “HELL NO I’M DONE WITH THIS CRAP AND-.”

He is forced to bear down hard, screaming as he leaves his body. Jamie goes to clean the baby as Amanda helps with the afterbirth. Sonny was crying with their baby. Wanting to hold their baby. After Jamie looks to see there is no tear as he wraps the baby in a blanket and diaper.

He then gives Sonny his baby. Sonny sobs as he cradles his baby. For now they will wait to take him to the hospital after the case. A lot of the jury winced from hearing Sonny giving birth.

Sonny is put on a stretcher that was brought in while they wait.

Jamie stands near Sonny, “You have a beautiful baby boy.”

Sonny looks at their baby boy, whose got blonde hair with blue eyes staring back his own with a hint of brown.

Sonny kisses his forehead, “Hi baby boy. I’m your mommy.”

Sonny sobs, “He’s so beautiful.”

Then he’s glad he’s in button white shirt and unbuttons, letting their baby boy latch, and drink his breastmilk.

Peter kisses Sonny, “I’m so proud of you. And we got a guilty verdict. So what’s his name.”

Sonny thinks, “I pick his middle name Christopher Stone.”

Peter corrects, “James Christopher Carisi Stone.”

Sonny wonders, “What’s his nickname, maybe Chris?”

Their baby let out an indignation whine. Then Sonny switches and thinks.

He says, “How about Jace?”

As if agreeing their son Jace coos while suckling his milk. Sonny pats the side of his bottom while he is taken to the hospital.

Peter says, “Judge commented, this is one case he’s never going to forget.”

Sonny smiles tiredly, “I guess me giving birth made a difference.”

Peter nods as he’s taken to the hospital watching as their son continues to breastfeed from his mother and hold onto his father’s finger. Jace is a unique baby that seems to want to see court for himself.

For now Jace made his opinion by suckling and drinking his mother’s milk.

Ten Months Old

Sonny was walking to work when he sees Jace running and cry, he looked so scared. Sonny was able to pick up his baby boy. Then Jace buried his face in his neck.

Peter brings the duck and throws it, “Apparently someone tried to give this to Jace. He freaked out and well.”

Sonny rocks his son back and forth, kissing his forehead. His son is scared of ducks. Jace was able to calm down, sniffling as Sonny unbuttons his shirt and lets Jace latch, wincing, as he bites.

Sonny pats the side of his bottom, “Baby boy I know you’re scared, but please don’t bite mommy.”

Jamie comes in with Dominic, who is suckling his thump while looking curiously at Jace. Jace switches and holds his mother’s finger.

Sonny sighs, “Someone scared poor Jace with a duck. How’s Dom?”

Dom yawns as Jamie lets him latch to drink his milk before his nap time.

Jamie winces, “Using my pectoral as a biting for his teeth. I see Jace is doing the same.”

Sonny nods.

Amanda asks, “How are the two little angels?”

Sonny and Jamie both groan.

“Using our pectorals as their teething rings, only it’s something that’s hurting right now.”

Amanda shrugs, “You both choose to breastfeed them, this long.”

With that Amanda let the boys talk and feed their little piranhas as the little ones start to fall asleep.

* * *

The End.

I hope this story is okay, please no harsh comments. This is the first time I do Peter and Sonny. Let me know what you think of, read, review and give kudos.

Also enjoy these two bonus endings.

* * *

_Bonus Ending #1 _

_Can’t Fit In My Clothes_

_ Sonny was waking up to see that Peter is getting ready for work. He looks to see he has another hour and decided to get ready. While getting ready he looks to see that his baby is making themselves known. _

_ Then he goes to put on his pants, and sees that it’s difficult. _

_ Then tries again. _

_ And again. _

_ Throwing pants after pants. Peter sees that Sonny’s clothes are being thrown everywhere. _

_ Sonny is currently glaring at his baby belly. _

_ Peter wraps his arms around his baby belly. _

_ Sonny sobs, “I’m fat and my clothes are tight.” _

_ Peter kisses the side of his head, “Baby the baby is growing, they need room to grow. Besides this means new clothes.” _

_ Sonny whines, “Yeah and it’s me stuck with the suit I can’t remove.” _

_ Peter kisses his neck, giving him hickey, “How about I give you a thorough showing of appreciation for your body.” _

_ He takes Sonny back to the bed, using his lips that helped Sonny’s mood much more better. While later on trying to hide the bite marks on his neck and arms, plus the one on his right cheek._

* * *

_Bonus Ending #2 _

_Jamie’s Baby Is In A Hurry_

_ Sonny was going to see Jamie, when he sees that he’s currently pacing his office. He was observing as and besides he wanted to talk to Jamie and see how things are going. _

_ Sonny asks, “What’s wrong?” _

_ Jamie admits, “Right now, I think the baby seems to want me on my feet.” _

_ Sonny watches Jamie stops, and groans. Something felt off, when he felt his water broke._

_ Then Sonny notice something was trying to leave Jamie’s pants. _

_ Jamie groans as Sonny quickly removes Jamie’s uniform pants. As Sonny sees the baby’s head is coming._

_ Wow, this is a quick delivery. _

_ Sonny grunts and kneels, as Jamie uses his desk to hold him as he grunts in pain. _

_ Sonny says, “Okay, just give me a push.” _

_ Jamie grunts, pushing as he felt his baby move down. Then groans as he felt the baby’s head leave with a pop. He then groans as he bears down, screaming in pain. _

_ Then groans and ends up pushing to where baby lands in Sonny’s arms. Moving and crying, not liking the cold air. _

_ Jamie sobs as Sonny cuts the cord and cleans the baby. He winces as he cleans himself and helps Sonny cleans the baby and give him shot, diaper and gives his blanket to be wrapped in. _

_ Then sits on the stretcher while holding his baby. _

_ Sonny says, “You’re baby boy is in a hurry.” _

_ Jamie sob and kisses his baby boy. His skin pale with his dirty blonder hair and blue eyes with hint of hazel. The baby seems calm as he yawns and holds his mother’s finger. _

_ Jamie sobs, “Hi baby boy. I’m your mommy.” _

_ Sonny helps him to the stretcher as his boyfriend comes in and kisses Jamie. Lukas Copeland looks at their baby boy, who is suckling and drinking his mommy’s milk. _

_ Jamie winced from the baby biting him. _

_ Jamie smiles, “I was thinking he looks like a Dominic.” _

_ Lukas smiles, “Dominic Lukas Reagan.” _

_ Jamie corrects, “Dominic Lukas Reagan Copeland. Right Dominic?” _

_ Dominic made his statement as he is switched and suckling and drinking his mother’s milk. Sonny lets him take his finger, he is such a sweet baby boy._

* * *

The End.

I hope these two bonus endings are not too fast, and that they help go with the story. Please, give a review and kudos. Let me know how I did with this one.

Read, review. If you don’t like the story, please no harsh comments, no one is forced to read this story. I hope this story is okay and that you all enjoy reading this.


End file.
